vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Hydra
Summary The Silver Hydra (シルバー・ハイドラ) is a mineral-based kaiju created by TriStar Pictures that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode "Shafted." A giant creature of unknown origin that lived in a mine in Blind Rock, Wyoming, the original Silver Hydra turned a group of miners into silver statues fifty years ago. Now, in the modern age, the mine has long since been shut down, but that didn’t stop two brothers from venturing inside with their little sister waiting patiently outside. In the nearby town, H.E.A.T. heard of the legend and decided to take a look where they found the little girl and the brothers, almost entirely encased in silver, inside. Elsie and Nick had a run in with one of the creatures and it also managed to spit its silver on Elsie’s leg. The silver quickly began to harden and spread, but Nick managed to get them to safety. Upon meeting up with the others, the creature attacked again, but Craven sliced it to bits with his newly created hand held laser. This was a mistake as instead of dying, each piece regenerated into a new hydra! To make matters worse, Monique, whom was watching Meg, the little sister of the two brothers, had to chase after the girl whom also entered the mine to help. They came across one of the creatures and despite taking a ride on one of the mine carts, it refused to stop. Meanwhile, as the other Silver Hydras formed an army, the mine ceiling gave way and Godzilla emerged, ready to protect his friends. The hydras blasted the giant reptile with their silver, coating his chest in the material before he unleashed his atomic fire, blasting the hydras into the wall where they splattered. The pools that formed quickly began to turn into one and absorb the elements within the wall and ground, and the giant Silver Hydra was born. Only one miniature hydra was left, and that one would be put down as well. Running across Nick and the rest of H.E.A.T., Monique and Meg accidentally led the one chasing them to the others. However, the group had a plan to flood the mine with freezing water, and once that water came, it washed the last, smaller-sized Silver Hydra away where its body quickly hardened and shattered. After being blasted by Godzilla, the miniature Silver Hydras began to merge into one powerful entity. Roaring loudly, it quickly sprayed Godzilla with more of its liquid metal. Unable to free himself from it, Godzilla was helpless as it spread over his body, encasing him in a silver cocoon. However, thanks to H.E.A.T. opening up a hole in the wall and allowing the freezing water of an underground spring flow through, the silver shattered, freeing the reptile and also washing the giant Silver Hydra away. It tried to get to safety, clinging to a large rock, but Godzilla burst from the water and grabbed it and pulled it down. Its body, unable to cope with the icy water, hardened and then shattered, ending the legend of the Blind Rock. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 7-B Name: Silver Hydra Origin: Godzilla The Series Gender: None Age: At least 60 years old Classification: Mineral-Based kaiju Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Types 0 to 2), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Petrification, Natural Weaponry, Breath Attack, Duplication, Body Control, Durability Negation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level (Small ones can destroy walls with ease) to City level (Can damage Godzilla in battle), durability negation via liquid silver (Turned humans into stone. Turned Godzilla into stone) Speed: At least Subsonic flight speed with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Scaling from Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Varies from at least Class 1 to Class M by virtue of sheer size Striking Strength: City Class Durability: Varies from Wall level (Survived high speed clash with solid surfaces without injuries) to City level (Survived blows from Godzilla) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, hundreds of meters with liquid silver Standard Equipment: Teeth Intelligence: Animalistic. Weaknesses: The Silver Hydras will solidify and shatter if exposed to a cold source for too long Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Primary Antagonists